Triple Play
Triple Play is a pricing game played for not one car, not two cars, but for three cars. Gameplay *Each car is played for one at a time, starting with the lowest-priced. The contestant must choose which price is closest to the actual price of the car without going over. For the first car, the contestant is given two choices; for the second car, three choices and for the third car, four choices. *A correct decision moves the player on to the middle expensive car. If they are correct again, they move to the most expensive car. The contestant must guess correctly on the final car to win all three cars. If they choose incorrectly at any point, the game ends and the contestant loses everything. Unlike most pricing games where contestants can stop with their winnings, they are not allowed to stop the game after winning the first or second car. If the contestant succeeds in guessing which price is closest to the retail price of the final car without going over, they get all three automobiles. History *Triple Play was created because then-host Bob Barker wanted a game that had a car behind each of the big doors on the show's stage. It was originally conceived as a game called "Slam Dunk" in which only one of the cars could be won. The rest of the staff did not like the idea of having a game that offered prizes that could not be won and the idea was eventually overhauled into the current format. It is the last pricing game to premiere prior to Janice Pennington's and Kathleen Bradley's departures in December 2000. *On its first playing, it had a common theme for each car, being played for a car, a truck and a van. *Originally, the game's logo appeared behind all three cars with October 19, 2001 (#1905K) being the final time this happened and since November 21, 2001 (#1953K), the signs behind the first two cars were permanently removed. *On its premiere playing, the player lost it on the second car. On May 23, 2001 (#1823K), the game's eighth playing, Triple Play got its first win. *One playing of Triple Play had to be removed from an episode after the pricing game had ended. On October 28, 2003 (#2652K), the game was lost at the first car, then the staff discovered that the wrong contestant was declared winner of the One Bid. The whole first act was eventually re-shot; a new Item up for Bids was offered and the contestant who won played Money Game for Triple Play’s second car. *On October 14, 2008 (#4462K, aired out-of-order on October 7, 2008), Triple Play was taken out of the pricing game lineup and returned to the pricing game rotation on October 30, 2009 (#4885K). *On April 22, 2014 (#6712K), Triple Play was played for three hybrid cars, but was lost at the third car. *For 12 years, Triple Play was always played first, much like Golden Road until December 20, 2016 (#7732K). However, unlike Golden Road, the game does not take up the entire stage, thus allowing the host to enter through The Big Doors. Since November 9, 2012 (#6105K), the game has been played anytime other than first. *Triple Play was won 14 times (excluding nighttime shows, in which there were three wins) over the years. After an 8-year losing streak that began on December 13, 2007 (#4124K, aired out of order on December 14), the losing streak was broken on December 21, 2015 (#7331K). For full proof, watch the video link description below. *The most recent win occurred on December 19, 2016 (#7731K, aired out of order on December 22). Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 8 and so far it is the only pricing game in the current rotation to not have been played more than 10 times. *Triple Play is the only pricing game that could end before every prize is described. *This is one of two games to use "Yes" and "No" to refer to either correct or incorrect guesses (the other being Penny Ante). *It is also is one of three pricing games to use a baseball reference in its name (the other two being 3 Strikes and Squeeze Play). Gallery No.png|See this and the game is over and you lose everything. Yes.png|See this and you are still in the game, but if you see this on the third car, you win all three automobiles. Willie wins Triple Play (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out of order on September 24) Triple_Play_1.jpg|Which of these two prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the car without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (1).jpg Triple Play Win 2001 (2).jpg Triple_Play_2.jpg|Which of these three prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the truck without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (3).jpg Triple Play Win 2001 (4).jpg Triple_Play_3.jpg|Which of these four prices is the closest to the actual retail price of the van without going over? Triple Play Win 2001 (5).jpg Triple Play Win 2001 (6).jpg Jesus wins Triple Play (December 21, 2015, #7331K) Triple Play Win 2015 (1).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (2).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (3).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (4).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (5).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (6).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (7).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (8).jpg Triple Play Win 2015 (9).jpg TriplePlayComeBack.JPG = Custom Pictures Tripleplay1.png|A choice of two prices. Tripleplay2.png|A choice of three prices. Tripleplay3.png|A choice of four prices. triple_play_prop__the_price_is_right__by_gameshowfan9001-daryqlb.png|This is the prop from the pricing game. triple_play_prop___animated__the_price_is_right__by_gameshowfan9001-daryq4n.gif|Animated prop YouTube Videos Triple Play Debut Episode (October 2, 2000, #1521K) 30th Season Premiere Triple Play winner (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out-of-order on September 24) 30th Anniversary Special Triple Play winner (January 31, 2002, #0001LV) Triple Play win from Christmas Eve 2003 (December 24, 2003, #2733K) Martin makes the Triple Play (June 9, 2004, #2953K, aired out-of-order on June 17) Marlin makes the Triple Play (February 22, 2005, #3182K) Skyler makes the Triple Play (October 6, 2006, #3705K) Final Triple Play win under Bob Barker's daytime tenure (January 17, 2007, #3843K) Elva makes the Triple Play (October 22, 2007, #4052K, aired out-of-order on December 6) Triple Play is the 6th Pricing Game (November 9, 2012, #6105K) An Earth Day Triple Play (April 22, 2014, #6712K) End of Triple Play's Futility (December 21, 2015, #7331K) A Triple Play wipeout from 2016 (December 9, 2016, #7715K) Triple Play First Winning Family (December 19, 2016, #7731K, aired out-of-order on December 22, 2016) Dreadful/Disastrous Playing from 2017 (March 29, 2017, #7873K) Dismissal/Dreadful/Disastrous Playing from Dream Car Week (October 13, 2017, #8045K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 3 Category:A Choice of 4 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games